Let's Try Something New
by xxheartattackedxx
Summary: Haley and Brooke try new FUN things ADULT THEMES-MATURE LANGUAGE- FOR READERS 18 AND OVER!
1. The Seduction

_DISCLAIMER!!--_ I do not claim any of the following characters as my own. If I did, boy would One Tree Hill be WAY steamier ;-)

WARNING- This story is very sexual. If you are under the age of 18 or do not care for sexual situations, LEAVE NOW

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_{In this particular story, Haley is not married to Nate and does not have a child. Never have. Just thought I'd say that}_

Brooke Davis and Haley James. Best friends since kindergarten, regardless of always being in two different social ranks. They're complete opposites; one is into music, the other fashion. One is deep,thoughtful and sensitive. The other- shallow, a little ditzy, and at times, insensitive. Yet they always had one thing in common, their bad luck with the male species.

They both had their fair share of hit and miss relationships down through the years and they figured out that no matter what, they are always there for one another. That being said in more than one ways. It was about their Junior year in highschool when they had their first time "together". Haley had just gotten dumped by yet another jerky jock and was feeling depressed with no one to turn to but her best friend, Brooke. That night, they had a heart to heart with each other, which lead to hugging. Then hugging lead to kissing and the kissing led to…well, you know. Since then, they've been turning to each other for more than just words of wisdom.

Their hook-ups used to be every once in a while but now that they are adults, 21 to be exact, they are as often as every other week or so. Neither one could complain about this.

It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and Brooke was in her shop filling out some papers being the front desk. With her head down and focusing on the papers at her hands, she heard the click-clacking of stiletto pumps coming closer and closer to her shop. Soon after, she heard the bell on the front door ring, indicating someone had entered the shop.

When she lifted her head, she was shocked to see Haley standing in front of her with tall black stiletto pumps on with nothing else in sight but a matching black trench coat. Brooke's eyes widened and with a small laugh and a smirk she said, "Hey there hot mama. What's this all about? Sexy lunch date with a hunk tonight?"

Haley shook her head slowly as she swayed her way up to the desk and leaned over it.

"Something like that. Well, actually, I'm thinking of having a little sexy rendezvous with a certain someone that owns a certain boutique and goes by the name 'Brooke'." She paused and glanced behind Brooke. "Who also has one hot ass"

Brooke's eyes widened at what she had said and she looked around the shop with a blush growing on her face. "Hales," she whispered out, "Here? Right now? I cant leave the shop right now, its business hours" Haley winked at her as she slowly walked around the counter and stood right beside Brooke. "Who said anything about leaving the shop. As a matter of fact, you don't even have to leave the spot you're standing in. We're going to do it right here." She said with a soft, yet seductive tone. "Its time we have a little fun"

All types of things ran through Brooke's mind. What if someone walked in and saw them? What if a cop or small child comes in? There were so many risks that came along with Haley's idea, and actually, it was turning her on. Brooke leaned in close to Haley and kissed her lips softly, letting her tongue flick at her bottom lip afterwards. "I love that idea" She purred out. "So…whats under the trench?" She asked as she played with its straps. Without saying anything, Haley answered by pulling open the coat and revealing nothing underneath but her bare skin and a long, pink, 14-inch dildo strapped onto herself. Brooke's clit twitched quickly as she eyed her friend. "Theres my answer"


	2. The Approval

_--SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER--_

**Chapter 2**

Brooke was beyond excited at this point, but she didn't quite see how it would be possible for she and Haley to do this without it being very obvious. "I would love to strip down with you baby but this shop does have windows, you know." Haley smiled as she placed her hands on Brooke's hips and turned her so that she was facing the front door of the shop. "No need to strip. We can do this with your clothes on,honey."

Haley lifted Brooke's tight dress and moaned softly when she found that there were no underwear to be found. Her hand softly rubbed across Brooke's soft, smooth ass as she got down on her knees and kissed her soft ass cheeks repeatedly before slipping her tongue in between them. Brooke closed her eyes tight and gripped on to the desk as she felt Haley's hot and wet tongue rim her ass then slide right to her tight pussy.

Haley diligently worked her tongue inside of Brooke's slit, making sure she was wet as possible before standing back up and gripping onto her dildo with one hand. Her other hand reached around to the front of Brooke and pulled her dress top down to reveal Brooke's bare,plump breast.

Haley began to work pinch and squeeze on Brooke'erect nipple as the dildo slid slowly into her wet center. Brooke let out a long hot moan and leaned onto the countertop, letting her breasts dangle slightly in front of her. Haley thrusted in and out of Brooke's tight snatch with ease, eventually gripping onto her hips for leverage and to help her increase her pace. Soon, Haley was at a face, steady pace that had Brooke's breasts swinging everything.

Brooke didn't even care if anyone was watching or not, it was all to amazing to doubt it and soon she felt herself near the point of no return. The dildo pounded away at Brooke's g-spot and she soon exploded all over it, leaving herself out of breath and in a state of euphoria. "My God…" She gasped out as Haley pulled the toy out of Brooke's pussy and closed her trench. "That was the hottest sex…ever. We have got to do that again"

Haley smiled with a satisfied look in her eyes. "I agree..but next time I get dildo up the pussy and ass. Agreed?" "Agreed" Brooke replied, "Matter of fact, you can get that little wish tonight. I say we play again in a more **public ** place" She giggled.


End file.
